True Love Does Exist
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: "As we stand there, just kissing, holding each other, and enjoying the moment, I know i'm making the right choice..." Stan x Kyle yaoi


Eeek! The first fanfic I've written in like 2 or 3 years I think. I'm not a writer, but there needs to be more Stan x Kyle fics lol. Okay so please don't read if you don't like yaoi review please! I love them, no flames, even a simple "it was good", or "awesome" would make me happy! Lol style pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stan or Kyle or any South Park characters. They belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

...

Kyle is sitting on the couch at his home, looking outside, watching the snow gracefully falling from the sky and disappearing before it reaches the ground. I pace back and fourth, my stomach filled with nerves. Thankfully Kyle hadn t noticed my pacing.

"Stan, look, isn t the snow pretty?" He asks as he looks in my direction and giving me the most gorgeous smile I ve ever seen. I stopped my pacing and look at him.

"Yeah...it's absolutely beautiful." I'm not looking at the snow at all, I'm looking right at Kyle's face. I think he notices I'm talking about him because he blushes and hides his face in his hands.

Kyle and I have been together now for almost two years and I couldn t be happier. I was never this happy when I was with Wendy. When I'm with Kyle, my heart always feels like it's fluttering and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Kyle is the most perfect human being that was ever created. He's so cute, I can never get enough of him. Every time we kiss, touch and make love I feel like my life is complete. His fiery red hair isn't a fuzzy afro anymore, his curls have fallen down and frame his face perfectly, his big beautiful green eyes contrast well against his pale skin, and his full, pouty lips top off his perfect looks. He definitely has effeminate physical features, but I would never compare him to a girl. He's just Kyle. Perfect in every way.

I walk over to the couch where he's sitting and wrap my arms around his thin waist. He smiles at me and throws his arms around my shoulders and he buries his face into my neck. I can hear him mumble something, but I can't seem to make it out.

"Hmm?" I whisper into his hair. "I didn't quite catch that, Ky." He pulls his face out of my neck and looks into my eyes.

"I love you, Stan. So much." He leans in closer and kisses my cheek. "I love you, too, Kyle." I return Kyle's gesture by kissing his cheek, as well as giving him a kiss on the lips.

As we hold each other, enjoying the peaceful silence, I remember the first time I figured out Kyle was in love with me and that I was in love with Kyle after all. It was at Craig's party. Everyone had gone, and there were over 50 people over at his house that night. Kyle and I had hung out, laughed and just had a great time. At that time I hadn't noticed Kyle making subtle hints that he liked me.

_"Where the hell is the bathroom?" I moaned out in aggravation, not being able to find the bathroom. I finally find it and was about to go in until I hear my name being screamed._

_"Where have you been?" Wendy randomly pops out of nowhere and has a death glare in her eyes._

_"Hanging out with my best friend." I tell her. I don t know why she's so pissed off._

_"Stan, I'm your girlfriend, you should be hanging out with me, you haven't spent any time with me lately. She said as she put her hands on her hips. I had no idea what to say to her. I didn't care. She was starting to annoy me. "Ugh, fine, but right now.." She smirks and wraps her arms around my neck, I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on her hips._

_"Call me tomorrow, k, sweetie? We're going to hang out and spend the whole day together." She giggled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. I tried to pull away but she kept a hold of my lips. She leaves and I couldn't be happier. I wanted to be with Wendy, but she's too clingy. I feel being with her is a mistake._

_I walk around trying to find Kyle, but have no luck. I wonder where he is? I think to myself. I was about to give up until I heard screaming coming from outside. I maneuver around the many people crowded around and open the door to outside only to find Cartman and Kyle yelling at each other. Tears are flowing down Kyle s face._

_"You're such a fag Kyle!" He pushes Kyle on the ground. "Oh look, your faggy boyfriend is here." He smirks. "Did you know little Kyle here has a boner for you? I heard him talking to himself, and he whispered that he loves you. Ha ha, what a fag." My eyes widen and I see Kyle start to panic. I started to walk over to them, about to punch Cartman in the face, until Kyle all of a sudden smashes him in the face and knocks him down._

_"Fucking fatass!" Kyle screams, stands up and looks at me for a moment before turning and running down the street._

_I have absolutely no idea what just happened, but I stand in the cold for a moment before taking off after Kyle. I need to know what happened. I find him sitting on the curb. As I approach him, he looks at me and stands up quickly, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand._

_"Ky...w-what?..." I can't really put my thoughts into words. I was about to speak again until Kyle burst out in more tears._

_"I do love you Stan I m in love with you." He hides his face in his hands. I can't believe it. I've never thought of Kyle in that way before. We're super best friends, it could ruin our friendship. But something about being with Kyle sounds right. I need to get away from Wendy and try something new._

_I walk over to him and warp my arms around his shoulders. The top of his head reaching my chin, so I bury my face into his hair._

_"I don't know if I'm in love with you Kyle . I do love you, Ky. You're the most important person in the world to me." I tilt his face upwards with my fingers and press my lips against his. We don't use any tongue, just a sweet, tender kiss. He wraps his arms around my neck and I hold the back of his head with one hand while I wrap the other around his waist._

_As we stand there, just kissing, holding each other, and enjoying the moment, I know I'm making the right choice._

"Stan... STAN!" Kyle is holding onto my shoulders shaking me.

"Sorry Ky.." I smile at him and kiss him on the forehead. "I was just thinking about the time we first got together", I tighten my arms around him. The nerves are returning and I feel nauseous.

"Mmm..yeah...it was the best moment of my life." I can hear his voice crack and I m wondering if he's crying. I can't tell because his face is back into my neck.

I'm thinking now is the best time to do what I need to do.

"Ky..." My nerves take over and I feel like I m going to puke. "I-I...umm" I grasp his shoulders and push him away slightly. He gives me a confused look but he looks into my eyes and smiles at me and as I look into his eyes, I find the courage I need to continue. I grab both of his hands in mine.

"Ky... at the beginning, I didn't know if I was going to end up falling in love with you, but now I can't see myself being with anyone else. You've completed my life and together I feel like we can get through anything", tears begin to fall from his eyes, " I love you Kyle. I love you so much. Since we first got together I've never been more happy. I never want to be apart from you ever." I take out a little black box from my back pocket and open it, revealing a diamond ring. Kyle's eyes widen and more tears leak out of his eyes. "Kyle Broflovski, will you marry me?" He starts to sob and covers his face with his hands and remains silent for a few moments. I begin to worry until he suddenly nods his head many times. I hold his hand and slip the ring on to his delicate finger. He starts to laugh while crying.

I can tell this moment will be remembered forever. He holds his hand out and looks at the ring. I take his hand and kiss it, "forever", I whisper against his hand. He leaps at me and throws his arms around my neck and pushes his lips against mine. It surprises me, but I quickly kiss back. Tears flow from both of us, mixing together while we kiss tenderly.

"I love you so much Stan. So so so much." He whispers between kisses.

"I love you, too, Ky", I say as I take his hand and lead him up the stairs to his room. I close the door and walk towards Kyle and push him onto the bed on his back. I crawl on him and in between his spread legs while he starts taking my shirt off. He throws my shirt into the corner of his room, and I take his off as well. I unbutton my jeans and take my boxers off, and I basically rip his jeans and boxers off and throw all of the clothes into the corner.

We're both naked and touching, he wraps his arms around my back and I place mine on his hips. After a bit of kissing, I reach over to his dresser and grab the lube that is in there. He blushes as I put a generous amount on my index and middle finger. I place my index finger at his entrance and gently push it in. After a few minutes of fingering him, I find that special spot inside of him that makes him scream my name.

"STAN!" he moans into my shoulder. I take my fingers out of his entrance and he whimpers at the loss of my fingers.

He pulls me down for a kiss. Our lips locked, I lick his lips, asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth and I slip my tongue inside, exploring his hot, wet mouth. I lick across the roof of his mouth and he whimpers. We pull away from each other, panting from the lack of oxygen.

He shoves his face back into my shoulder and mumbles something.

"What?" I ask him and he pulls his face away. "I want you inside me, Stan", We both blush, and I smile and nod. He spreads his legs out further so I have more room. I look down at Kyle, my black hair falling down in front of my face, some sticking to my forehead from the sweat. Seeing Kyle underneath me, moaning my name, and giving him pleasure is what I want most. I love him, he loves me. He's perfect in every single way.

His arms around my neck have loosened their grip, and I grab the hand with the ring on it and kiss it, he smiles up at me. His other arm around my neck pulls me down and our lips lock together again.

"Forever", I whisper against his lips.

...

WOW, okay. I'm done! Haha I hope you all like! Please leave me a lovely review. Again, no flames PLEASE. Helpful critique is always good, but no flames. If you don't review, a giant fish might eat you. You don't want that right? Hope to hear some thoughts on this.

Its my first fanfic I've done really I started another story like years ago, but haven't finished it, and have no plans to finish it. But I m working on more one shots! One shots are easy lol


End file.
